Don't Forget To Remember Me
by VaRa129
Summary: When Prowl losses his memory he forgets everything, including his bond mate. Jazz would do anything to get him back. Even if he as to go to the Pit and back.
1. Chapter 1

**I had some of this written for a while but never wanted to finish till now. Whenever I people said that these two were hard to write, they weren't kidding. Their personalities are hard to get write. Yeah Prowl isn't himself right now but writing him NOT like himself was hard...**

**Hope ya like it! Reviews would be awesome. :D  
><strong>

_Systems rebooting._

One by one his systems started coming online. The first to fully online were his audio receptors. He could hear beeping. What was beeping, he didn't know. He heard muffled voices. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he somehow knew it was about him. He heard the soft 'thumps' of someone's feet as they walk near.

Fear started to creep its way into his processor. He had no idea where he was. All he knew about himself was his name. He had no idea if he was in the hands of the Autobots or the Decepticons. Considering he only knows his name he doesn't know if either place would be safe.

_Optics onlining._

When his optics came online all he saw was a black figure surrounded by white. The black figure was moving, trying to get his attention to say the least. The picture started to blur as his optics recalibrated then focused again but this time with more color. Everything became bright white before fading back to normal. The figure turned out to be a white mech with a gray chevron on his helm.

The surroundings was a plain med bay. On the walls he could see several medical equipment just waiting to be used. Among them was a rather large collection of wrenches. The mech in front of him appeared to be talking but he couldn't make out the words. Instinctively he ran a scan and found that in the process of rebooting his audio receptors again went offline.

The mech reached behind his helm and opened a hatch covering the switches to his basic functions. He flipped a switch and all at once the sound came flooding back to him and his audio receptors started to buzz.

"- can you hear me?" The white mech asked. Not yet trusting his vocalizer he nodded his head. "Good. I'm going to run a quick scan and some tests then set you on your way."

Again all he did was nod. He had no idea what was going on or who this mech was but yet here he is helping him. The buzzing in his audios went down to a quiet hum before going away all together. As the mech, who he correctly assumed was the medic, turned he saw a red cross on his arm. He started talking as he turned back.

"Okay I'm gonna need you to sit up." As he was sitting the medic kept talking. "I swear Jazz is worse than Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. He wouldn't leave your side until I threatened to reformat him into a radio."

_'Wait...who is Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? Why is this medic telling me about them?' _He asked himself. '_Why would he reformat someone? What the frag was a radio?'_ He was slightly horrified that the medic would say something like that. While he was thinking he completely missed what the other was saying.

"Prowl. I said move your left arm. What is with you? It's not like you to zone out."

"I'm sorry. I-uh...I have a question..." Prowl said. "Shot."

"Who's Jazz? Who are you?"

Jazz couldn't believe what he heard. He didn't want it to be true.

"What do you mean he lost his memory? You said he would be fine!" He yelled while looking out of Ratchet's office window to the black and white datsun sitting on the berth.

"The scans showed nothing wrong with him. For all I know he shouldn't have even lost his memory!"

"Fix him!"

"I can't! I can't just go and restore some mechs memory. There are limited things I can do and this is one of them." Ratchet stated calmly.

Jazz sighed. His bond mate was sitting on the berth talking with First Aid and by the look on his face he didn't know who he was. He looked back at Ratchet and his engines revved loudly.

"How long?"

"What?" Ratchet asked completely off guard by the sudden question.

"How long 'till he remembers?"

"I don't know. It could take days, weeks, even months! It depends on how much he remembers and considering he doesn't even know you and what faction he is it could take a while." Ratchet said walking out of his office.

"How can you not..." He trailed off as Prowl looked at him.

The datsun look completely confused. Not knowing where he was or who anyone was must have the mech scared. The look in Prowl's optics wasn't fear though. There was curiosity and something he hasn't seen in the mech for a long time. When he saw Jazz looking at him he looked away sheepishly, like he has been caught doing something bad.

Jazz couldn't help but stare. Prowl looked different. Not physically though. It looked as if he was more open. His optics showed more emotion than what was normal. He was smiling for Primus sake! It wasn't the smile that he normally gave off when in public, it was a real smile. The only time he smiled a real smile was when the two of them was alone.

A small smile crept on Jazz's face. Prowl looked somewhat happy. He didn't have the Autobots problems on his mind. But as much as it made Jazz happy to see him happy, he wanted his bond mate back.

It hurt Jazz to know that his own bond mate was acting like he did a long time ago. He looked down at the ground then back up at the medic. He was filled with determination. He was determined to get Prowl back no matter what he had to do.

"Tell me what I have ta do ta help."

Ratchet smiled softly before explaining everything that he knows so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update. I had a lot of stuff going on which caused a little writers block. The chapters short because I couldn't get it right and I didn't want to leave ya hanging sooo here it is!

If you have any ideas I'd be happy to hear them! Reviews would be awesome! Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>It's been a couple days since Prowl lost his memory. The process to restore it is not going as planned for Jazz at all. So far, all that Prowl remembers is some of the Ark crew.<p>

Jazz sat on the rarely used, until now, berth across from Prowl in their quarters. He shifted uncomfortably when the tactician tilted his head slight as if the other mech was a strange creature. He wouldn't stop staring. Almost every night since he left the med bay, Prowl's been staring at Jazz, even when they were walking back from the med bay the first day.

Prowl tilted his head the other way, slowly blinking for what seemed like the first time since he woke up. Jazz revved his engine which sounded slightly like a growl. The sudden noise seemed to have shocked Prowl out of his staring fit He blinked a few times before clearing his vents.

"So..." Prowl said barely loud enough for Jazz to hear.

"So?"

"I, uh," He looked down at his tangled hands, "thanks."

Caught off guard by the sudden gesture, Jazz looked up and stared at him with narrowed optics.

"You know," he moved his hands as if the answer was right in front of them. When that failed he sighed before continuing. "For showing me around, helping me with bots names, and trying to get my memory back. I know it means a lot for you to get it restored." Prowl explained.

"Yeah, well have'n your sparkmate not remember you is kinda not fun." He said rubbing a hand down his faceplate.

"I'm sorry I'm making this difficult, but I am trying, I really am."

Jazz gazed up at the tactician. His optics showed that he was, indeed, trying the best he could. He suddenly felt bad for snapping at him. They sat in silence for a long time thinking about the situation.

Jazz tried everything he could think of. He shared memories of times they were together, but it didn't seem to unlock anything. Of course everything is still in Prowl's processor; it's just locked in a way. The 'lock' is powerful enough that Ratchet can't go in and unlock it. It is weak enough that with time and work it will eventually break.

Jazz sighed as he stood up causing the other mech to jump.

"I have to get to meh shift." he simply said before walking towards the door.

When the door opened he looked back at Prowl. He looked at him with strong optics, deciding whether or not he should bring with. Deciding on the latter he nodded before ducking out of the room.

Prowl sighed. Jazz has been working hard to help restore his memory but wasn't getting very far. Prowl isn't really helping either. It's just every time he's with the TIC he gets this weird feeling. Almost as if he holds part of Jazz, and Jazz holds a part of him. Of course the medic, what was his name, Ratchet that's it? Ratchet mentioned something about Jazz being spark bonded to someone he lost. Whenever he asked Jazz who it was he just said, 'Someone who I'd never forget.'

Whenever Jazz would help him try to restore his memory it always ended the same. He would remember some unimportant thing, Jazz would freak, and end it early. He was trying, he really was, it was just whenever something was about to come back, the lock on his CPU would push it back further.

Prowl sighed as he looked around their room. He had to get out. There was something about the room that made him feel uneasy. He stood and started for the door. He wished he could go for a drive to clear his mind. But ever since he came online he was not allowed to leave the base. No one would tell him why, but he was sure he didn't want to find out.

Prowl made his way to the rec. room and was rather disappointed that the room was full of mechs, but not the one he was looking for (was he really looking for Jazz?). He walked over to the energon dispenser and poured a cup of energon. Before he could leave, Prowl was pulled over to a table and shoved into a seat.

"Hey Prowl! How are you doin? Got any more of your memory back? It's ashamed that you lost it. To be honest I never really thought if someone lost their memory it was gonna be you! I think everyone was rather surprised actually."

Prowl sighed. The one bot he couldn't forget after meeting him, again, was this one. Bluestreak was nonstop chatter! Prowl looked up when another bot patted his shoulder and sat down on the other side of him. He was relieved when it turned out to be Hound.

"Hey Blue, I think you should let Prowl talk for a while." The green mech said.

If Bluestreak could blush he sure would be right now.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly before taking a sip of his energon.

Prowl offered a small smile towards the grey gunner. "It's fine. It's just, I'm not as used to it as I used to be."

Hound and Bluestreak both gave off a small chuckle. Seeing their SIC as relaxed as he is right now, like everybody else, they still yearned for the old Prowl back. The three mechs steadily ended up in casual conversation. Prowl, however, had his thoughts drifting back to Jazz every now and then. One thought in particular seemed to bug him more than ever. Looking down to the energon cube in his hands he asked what was on his mind.

"Who is Jazz bonded to? What happened to him?"

Bluestreak spit out the energon he was drinking and started coughing. Hound patted Bluestreak's back, helping his friend when he looked at Prowl pain in his optics. How was he supposed to tell him?

"I uh... well. He was captured by Decepticons a while ago. When we finally got him back he wasn't himself. I mean, he's still here but he just doesn't know it." He finally said.

"I understand that. Jazz always says that when I ask him. But who, exactly is it?" Prowl said slightly irritated. Was it so hard to tell him?

Hound looked at Bluestreak who was looking at him in return. Ratchet told everyone on the Ark not to tell Prowl anything, to let him figure it out on his own. But how could he just ignore it? He wanted to help Prowl, though he didn't want to feel the wrath of the Autobot CMO.

Hound sighed as he looked down at his energon. He could feel both Bluestreak's and Prowl's stare on him. When he looked back up his optics held no emotion. He hated lying but he knew he had to.

"I can't tell you." Hound felt some sort of guilt when he watched Prowl's hope slowly drain out of his optics.

Prowl nodded. He had a feeling they wouldn't tell him. If he was going to find out he'd have to do it on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm alive! Sorry for the, really late update. I had had serious writers block. Every time I'd open up the chapter to write it, my mind went blank! But for some reason last night I broke through and spent all night typing. I'm ashamed to say that I even fell asleep while typing:b

So the longest chapter so far. I have no idea where this is going as of yet but I do know it's far from over! ^^

Anyway, Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! When I see reviews it makes my day!

Just realized I forgot to do this:b I own Nothing! sadly:(

* * *

><p>Prowl looked at Jazz, Jazz looked at Prowl. His door wings twitched slightly. Jazz leaned against the back of the chair and smirked. Prowl looked down and frowned. The talking around the two quieted. Who knew why they were watching. Prowl just thought it was distracting. There was nothing interesting about it. He picked up a piece slowly, unsure of it, and moved it.<p>

Something in the back of his head screamed at him. Told him the move wasn't right, that it was illogical. He ignored it and looked back up at Jazz. His smirk turned into a large grin. He picked up one of his pieces and knocked Prowl's out of the way.

"Maybe this is too hard for ya without your battle computer," Jazz teased, laughing.

So that was what was screaming at him. Prowl shuttered his optics and sighed.

"This game doesn't make any since. Why is it even called 'Chess'?"

At that everyone laughed. Prowl's face scrunched up as he thought about what would be a good move. Again his battle computer was screaming at him. He picked up a piece and jumped over Jazz's knocking it down. He smirked at the shocked look on the saboteurs face.

Somehow against all odds, Prowl, who doesn't remember the game, beat Jazz. The room was once again silent.

The silence was broken by Jazz as he chuckled.

"I guess some things never change" He said, shaking his head.

Prowl shrugged, "It started coming back to me."

Somewhere in the crowd someone groaned as Smokescreen declared he had won a bet that the two playing hadn't known he made. As the losers started handing him their pay, Prowl and Jazz slipped out of the rec. room.

Walking side by side they slowly walked to their quarters.

"So uh, does Smokescreen always make bets?"

"Oh yeah, Smokes makes bets 'bout everything. Like right now there's a bet over which twin Ratch is gonna reformat first. My bet is on Sides." The look Prowl gave the Porsche was something to laugh at, which he did. "No I'm not lying'."

The two walked for a while more when Jazz stopped.

"How 'bout I take you somewhere? It might help with your memory too."

"Sure, lead the way." Prowl said motioning Jazz to take lead. Jazz headed towards the entrance and transformed, Prowl following close behind.

* * *

><p>This was the only thing Jazz could think of that might actually work. If it didn't he didn't know what to do. The journey there wasn't very long but it seemed to take forever.<p>

When they arrived to a wooded area, they both transformed. Jazz lead them through a trail to a clearing. When Prowl saw the clearing he was stunned. It was rather beautiful. Trees and rocks around the outer rim, and a perfect view of the clear blue sky above.

There were random patches of wild flowers everywhere, arranged in a way that was almost hypnotizing. Prowl walked into the center of the clearing and slowly walked in a circle to get a better view of all angles.

Jazz stayed where he was. Vents hitched as the memories of their times spent there played out in his CPU. Watching his lover look at 'Their Place' as if it was the first time he saw it sent a small wave of pain through his spark. He was now grateful that Ratchet told him to keep the bond sealed off until Prowl can figure it out on his own. He didn't want him to feel the pain that he, unknowing, caused.

"This is beautiful! How did you find it?" Prowl asked now looked back at the Porsche.

"Well, uh, a while ago we, me and you, found this place and we would come here for some R & R."

Prowl was shocked. Not from Jazz's explanation but from what went on in his head. Upon hearing it, pictures of the TIC and him in the clearing talking, sitting together, reading, looking at the stars, started flooding through his processor.

Jazz went to join Prowl in the center. It's been a while sense they have came here, it felt nice, almost as if nothing changed. The look on the others face caused him to worry. Just as he was going to ask, Prowl slowly 'blinked' and turned to face him.

"I remember coming here. Some of the things we did." Prowl explained what he saw in his head and with each word Jazz's hope wilted. He was happy that he was remembering, but it wasn't what he came here for. The small smile on the SIC, though, made him forget about what he isn't receiving.

"That's great!" he said, "Let's sit, maybe something else will come out."

And so they sat. They sat in the clearing for hours talking about little odds and ends. They lost track of time as they talked. They were so lost that they didn't even notice the sky turn from a brilliant bright blue to colorful orange red and yellow to a dark black.

Finally noticing, Prowl looked up at the sky in awe. "They're so bright," he said referring to the stars.

Jazz also looked up. They seemed brighter than other nights. They seemed more distinct. "They are."

Prowl looked back down at the mech beside him. There it was again. That weird feeling he gets when he's around Jazz. He needed to know what it was.

"When I'm with you," He started, "I get this feeling in my spark. It's almost like a part of you is with me. I know it sounds stupid but it's true," Jazz looked at Prowl with longing optics. Prowl was now looking at his hands. "I tried ignoring it, but I can't. It bothers me if I do. It bothers me not knowing what it is."

Jazz lifted Prowls chin so that he was looking in his optics. He leaned closer, almost touching foreheads. Both of their optics dimming as he spoke. "I know," he said slowly and lightly kissing the slightly parted lips in front of his. "It's not stupid."

Prowl couldn't help but find himself kissing the other again. It felt right. The feeling in his spark grew. After breaking off the kiss, Prowl's vents were working overtime. "I don't know what it is, but I'm desperate to find out."

"I know you will." Jazz said before kissing him again more fiercely than before.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Prowl woke up he found himself in the arms of Jazz in the clearing. Processor still foggy with sleep, he checked his chronometer. The morning was almost over. He sighed and looked at the faceplates of the mech holding him. He looked peaceful, almost happy.<p>

Then the question came up. Only this time is wasn't who, it was, Was HE Jazz's bond mate? After what happened during the night he was almost positive.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Jazz's visor brighten. One look at the mech in front of him and he shot straight up shocked.

"Did we...?"

"Yeah," Prowl said, also sitting up.

Jazz rubbed his hands over his face. He looked at Prowl and he quickly tried to apologize but was cut off.

"Your bond mate, is it... me?" he asked quietly.

Jazz looked like he was going to answer. Instead he stood up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." And he left, leaving Prowl alone to think.

* * *

><p>Jazz walked down the halls of the Ark quietly. Talking to whoever would say hey or wanted to talk. As he got closer to his destination the amount of bots he came across decreased. When he got to the doors he walked in only to narrowly dodge a wrench that was headed across the room towards Sideswipe.<p>

"That's the last fraggin' time! You come in here again with injuries that weren't from battle I WILL dismantle you and rebuild you into a slagging SPOON! Now. Get. Out!" He yelled which was accompanied with another wrench.

Sideswipe took his advice and ran. "Hey, Jazz" He called over his shoulder.

"Hey Swipes." He turned to face the fuming medic, "Hey Ratch, bad time?"

"No. If you haven't come I might have slagged the fragger." He said putting away his tools. "What's wrong? You don't appear injured."

"I'm not. Actually I came to talk." Just when the CMO looked like he'd protest he added, "It's about Prowl."

Ratchet placed the tool in his hand down and turned to face Jazz. Arm crossed and hip propped up against the counter, "What about Prowl?"

"Well, last night we went to our place and stuff, happened."

Ratchet's optics narrowed. "Did you-?" Jazz nodded. "Fraggit Jazz! I told you to wait! What exactly happened?"

Jazz paced the med bay explaining what happened the previous night. "I didn't know what to do. He was so close, but it wasn't him remembering it was him guessing." He walked over to a berth and sat down with his head in his hands. "I didn't think it would be this hard."

Looking at the distraught mech, Ratchet sighed and walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No one said it would be easy. You may be having trouble with helping, and standing on the sidelines. Just imagine what Prowl's going through." He said in a soft voice. "And just leaving him there, alone, isn't helping."

Looking at the medic, Jazz pulled a sour face before flopping into his back, arms over his face, and yelling. "I hate this!"

"Of course you do. This never happened before so I can't tell you exactly what to do, but I can tell you this. Let Prowl do this the way he wants to. Don't push him."

Looking up from under his arms he glared at the medic. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes and no." He replied laughing. "Now that we are done here, get out!" he yelled throwing a wrench at the still laying down mech.

* * *

><p>Prowl walked to the rec. room to get his daily energon. No, he wasn't entirely surprised that Jazz just left but figured it would be about what they did and not the question he asked. The way he reacted just served to confuse the mech even more than he was.<p>

Did he leave because he was right, or did he leave because he couldn't believe what they did? With each new question he became for irritable.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't know he arrived at the rec. room until he heard a familiar voice call his name. Looking up from the cube in his hands he saw Bluestreak walking over to him.

"Hey Prowl how are ya? I didn't see you all morning; now that I think of it I haven't seen Jazz either. In fact I haven't seen you guys sense yesterday. Is everything alright? Of course everything is alright considering you here and not in the med bay or anything," the grey mech continued to rant with Prowl only half listening.

He then remember the way the young gunner reacted when he asked him and Hound about Jazz's bond mate a few days ago. Now that it was just the two of them, he might actually get an accurate answer.

"Hey Blue," He started, "I know I already asked but, can you tell me who Jazz's bond mate is?"

Bluestreak pursed his lips and looked at the table. Ratchet would have his head if he told. But it was his right to know. Looking back up, he looked Prowl in the optics and as serious as the SIC ever heard him talk he said, "All I can and will say is that he's bonded to the SIC."

Prowl stared at the gunner, shocked. Was he implying that he was? If so his suspicions were true. If not, another load of questions will be waited to be answered.

"But I'm the SIC. Are you saying…?" He faded off, pointing to himself instead. Bluestreak just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know, am I?"

Prowl sat there trying to piece everything together. It made sense considering the previous night's activities. He sighed and plopped his head down onto the table.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jazz walked into his and Prowl's shared room and saw him sitting on the berth like the first day.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked going over to his desk and chair in the corner of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jazz looked at him as if he grew a second head. What was he getting on now? "What are you talking about now?"

"I know that we're bonded. Why didn't you tell me instead of keeping it a secret?" He asked, his gaze never leaving the wall.

Mouth slightly open, the Porsche stared at the police car. "How did you find out?"

"I had my suspicions and when you left it got me curious. I asked Bluestreak this morning. He, in a way, confirmed it." Just as Jazz looked as if he'd start yelling he started again. "Don't blame Blue. He didn't exactly tell me but hinted it. I guessed the rest."

"Prowl, I wanted to tell you, I really did, but Ratchet said it would have been better if you remembered it. I was so close to just letting it out last night." Seeing the hurt look on the others face he added, "I know it must hurt hearing it from someone else and I'm sorry."

Prowl got up and walked over to Jazz. He pulled him out of the chair and hugged him. It was awkward but he knew it comforted Jazz. "You don't need to apologize. I guess nothing you do will ever compare to what I did. I shouldn't have forgotten you. I'm so sorry."

Jazz looked up at the slightly taller mech. "You're right. You should be sorry you fragger."

Prowl laughed as he let go of Jazz. "Just be happy I apologized."

"Again you fragger." Jazz kissed Prowl while leading him to one of the berths. He pushed him down and straddled his waist all without breaking the kiss. White and black hands roaming each others bodies. Jazz broke the kiss, breathing heavily and said, "I think it's time we make up for last time."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything and n_ever freaking will_.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><em>When he walked into his quarters he did not expect to be pulled into a kiss. He automatically tensed until he recognized the familiar hands travel down a familiar path down his back. He put more pressure into the kiss leaning into the other mech.<em>

_Breaking the kiss he leaned his forehead onto the others. "What brought that on?" _

_The other mech started nipping at his neck cables, "hmm I love you. Soo much."_

_He moaned when he felt black hands hit a sensitive wire. "I love you too," he said tilting his head upwards._

_"Bond with me." _

_His optics snapped open. "Wh-what?"_

_The other looking him dead in the optics and pulled him close, "If you love me as much as I love you, bond with me."_

_He didn't know what to say. Of course he loved him, but bonding? He opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say. _

_"I know you're thinking of procedure and risks-" "Very big risks." "-but it would mean the world to me, you, both of us."_

_"I-I don't know what to say." He said grabbing the black hands. _

_"Just consider it," A squeeze at his hands._

_"Okay," He squeezed back._

_"Okay you'll consider it, or okay you'll bond with me?" A hopeful look in the blue visor._

_He gave a small smile as he leaned down to kiss the mech. Hands coming up to the sides of his helm. _

_He broke the kiss to look him in the optics. "Okay as in I'll bond with you."_

_The smaller mech broke into a huge grin before latching onto the others mouth. They found their way to the berth that they sometimes shared. He felt the edge against the back of his knees and fell onto it with the smaller mech on top._

_He pulled himself up the rest of the way. Never breaking the deeply heated kiss. Bodies pressing hard against each other as they tried to get closer. He felt his spark start to beat faster and he let out a long moan as the visored mech grabbed a hold of his sensitive door wings. Gripping tightly to the wires of the others back. _

_He smirked slightly when he felt him shiver. _

_His white hands groping the other, wanting desperately to go further. To his discouragement, black hands stopped him and brought them back up to his shoulders. They soon went back to his wings the sensitive wires near his hips._

_"Ja-Jazz. Now." He gasped. _

_Jazz chuckled. His visor brightened when he saw the slightly heated look of his partner. "Not yet. Your not ready."_

_"N-no teasing." Hands once again traveling downward. _

_Grabbing the hands again, Jazz held them above his head, "If we're gonna do this, we do it my way." _

_He started sucking on a cable in his neck, nipping slightly. The winged mech shuddered. _If he wants to play this game then so be it, _he thought. He flipped them over so he was straddling the smaller mech. _

_Jazz smirked. He moaned when the white hands started roaming over his plating, hitting every sensitive spot he had. He's playing back. Good, it's what he wanted. He moved his hands gripping the doorwings above him. _

_They both could feel their plating heating up. Getting closer to their climax. They still had a while to go though._

_The white hands traveled down Jazz's frame until they reached his legs. One hand traveled back until it was groping his aft. The other playing with the seams by his hips. The visored mech moaned as his sensor relies exploded. _

_The hand groping his aft grabbed Jazz's own from his doorwings and held them up above his head. He leaned down and covered his lips with his own. He moved his lips to his jaw, sucking as he made his way to the smaller mech's neck. Biting the neck cables his lips traveled down to his chest plate._

_He licked the seam of Jazz's chest plate then started moving down. Glossa sneaking into every crack and groove it could find. Finally his glossa made it down to his spike. He looked up and smirked and the heated faceplates of the visored mech. _

_He took his free hand and knocked on the covering while whispering, "Open up."_

_Jazz looked at him in bewilderment. When he said he wanted to play his way, he did not expect him to _really _get into it like this. Without second thought he opened, excited to see what he would do. __  
><em>

_The winged mech's optics brightened at the sight of the others hard spike. Licking his lips he lowered his helm and started teasing the spike. Jazz moaned loudly. And to think he was the one doing the teasing earlier._

_His hands grabbed the others helm and as he felt the tip of his spike enter his mouth he pushed, forcing it in fully. He tilted his helm back and shuddered his optics. The glossa wrapping around his other was and will always be the best thing he felt. _

_When he pulled back Jazz started to protest but was cut off when he felt a digit poke into his port. _

_"Frag just do it already!" He shouted breathlessly._

_"'Not yet. Your not ready.'" Jazz groaned as his own words tortured him._

_He felt another digit push into his port. Then another. The three digits pushed further, teasing sensor nodes then pulling back out. He made sure to hit every sensor he could find. _

_He brought his helm back down and his glossa started pushing into the port. The mech ignored the "You fragger" and relished the sweet taste Jazz had. Swirling his glossa around covering every inch of his port before pulling out. _

_When he sat up he looked into the others very heated faceplates and started undoing his own covering. He made sure Jazz could see as he started running his hand over his own spike. _

_'_Slag, he's been holding back,'_ Jazz thought as he slammed the back of his helm down onto the berth. "fraggit! Just do it already!" He all but screamed._

_He didn't get what he wanted so he put it into his own hands. He grabbed the others waist and flipped them over making him on top. He put the tip of his spike into the others port and rammed in. Not bothering to go slow. He waited enough. He pulled out slightly then rammed back in hitting every sensor. He felt the white hand's death grip on his waist. They were tearing into the paint, leaving scratches. _

_When Jazz felt his overload nearing he slowed down. They still had to do what they intended to do. While still thrusting his spike into the clenching port, he reached down and searched for the clasps to the others chestplate. When he found them he snapped them open and watched in awe as they started unfolding, revealing a shocking blue purple light. _

_"Primus," He muttered as he stared at the blueish purple ball of energy pulsing in it's glass casing. He hasn't seen anything like it. It was truly beautiful, and he said as much out loud._

_The blue looked like it was dancing with the purple. Swirling together in perfect harmony. With every pulse the light would get brighter then get dull again. Bright. Dull. Either way it was _perfect.

_He was so entranced by the spark that he almost missed the hands clawing at his chest plate. Chuckling, he undid his own clasps and watched the others optics light up when they saw his spark. It was a bright blue gold color. _

_The two colors clashed beautifully. The blue not to dark and the gold not to bright. Just perfect. They way they swirled together looked like a beautiful war between the two colors. "Primus," the mech gasped, mirroring the others words.  
><em>

_Jazz bent down and interlocked their lips. The kiss was had more emotion put into than ever before. If that was possible. Jazz felt the very familiar white hands cup his face pulling him closer. _

_The mech gasped into the kiss as Jazz's hands traveled lightly across his spark chamber. The blue-purple spark lighting up brightly. _

_"Jazz, now. Please," He pleaded. Wanting, no needing the others spark with his own. He unlocked his spark chamber and felt the top folding in. His spark now exposed to the cool air. He shuddered as the air hit the sensitive ball._

_Jazz, also eager to merge sparks, let his own chamber to open. Shuddering himself at the cool air. _

_Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered himself closer to his lover._

_The winged mech could feel the access energy from his partner's spark. It felt, amazing. When their chambers finally met the room exploded with light. A mix of blue-gold and blue-purple. _

_Both mechs yelled out. Feeling the others emotions and seeing their memories. It was more than anymech could ever imagine. _

_They could feel the desire, the need, the want, the undying _love _they felt for each other. They could see the happy moments from the others lives. The sad, the angering, all of them. It felt right to be sharing this with their lovers. It felt natural. _

_Black and white hands scratched and clawed at the others plating. Optics flickering out as energy traveled towards the merged sparks. _

_Then everything exploded. The light getting brighter, energy traveled though their bodies. They hit their climaxes and overloaded. Lubricants squirting into the mech's port. _

_He hid his face in Jazz's shoulder as he screamed. _

_"Primus, Jazz!" _

_He felt him throw his helm back as their sparks separated. Going back to their respected casings. _

_"Prowl!" _

_He heard his name get called out. Then everything went black._

* * *

><p>Prowl woke with a start. Panting hard as his systems worked hard to cool themselves down. He felt and arm pull on him slightly and saw a mech lying next to him on the berth. When he snuggled his head closer to Prowl's chest, he realized it was Jazz.<p>

He smiled softly as he cupped the mech's check and trailed his thumb over his cheek.

He remembered. Not everything no, but he remember Jazz being his bondmate. That's all that mattered to him at the moment. He was about to wake him up to tell him the news but stopped to check the time. It was still very early in the morning. He frowned. He didn't want to wake him up. He needed sleep. They both did.

Turning onto his side so he could wrap his arms around Jazz, Prowl settled down to recharge. He frowned again when sleep wouldn't come. He had to much things on his mind. So instead he stared at the wall.

'_Where did the memory even come from?'_ He couldn't understand how the memory randomly popped up after days of nothing. That is until he remembered the events from the night before.

What they did must have triggered something in his processor. But why? Why after days of normal activity around a base he spends most of his time at, why does THAT of all things trigger a memory?

He shouldn't care about it that much but he did. It bothered him for some reason. He would have to talk to Ratchet about it later. Yes it would be awkward but he needed it. He needed some answers. He didn't like being in the dark, not his long.

He sighed. He would find answers if it was the last thing he did.

Prowl felt his systems start to shut down once again. Recharge pulling at him. He struggled against it for a moment until he let it drag him under.

The next time he woke he was the only one in the berth. Sitting up slightly alarmed, he searched around the room. His optics landed on a slightly opened door. Light poured through the crack as did the sound of water running.

He calmed down. He 'lost' his bondmate once, he didn't want to do it again.

Getting of the berth, he made his way to the door. Pushing it open the rest of the way, he smirked at the mech in front of him. He had his back to him, standing under the spray of water. He was humming softly as he swayed his hips in tune. He quietly walked over so he was standing behind Jazz.

He lifted an optic ridge when the mech didn't notice him. He smiled, shaking his head. He snaked an arm around the smaller mech's waist. Prowl started chuckling when he jumped. He really started laughing when he heard a squeak come from him.

When Jazz turned to look at the mech he relaxed. "The frag Prowler?"

He smiled down at him. "I've never heard you squeak. It's rather...cute."

Jazz looked at him bewildered. Searching the blue optics, he didn't see the somewhat confused look he usually saw in his optics when Prowl looked at him. Instead was the utter love he saw the morning after they had bonded. And every morning after that to be exact.

"You- Do-" He couldn't ask the question. Scared that what he sees is just a cruel trick his mind decided to play on him. But all his fears faded when Prowl nodded.

"Remember? Yes." He stumbled backwards when the smaller mech jumped at him. His optics going wide when arms wrapped around his throat tightly and legs wrapped around his middle. "I don't remember much still, but I do remember you."

"I don't slagging care Prowler. You remember me, that's all I care about," He said but the words were muffled as his face was pressed into his neck.

Prowl chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his lover and held on tightly. "Your wet," He stated.

Jazz picked up his head and looked at Prowl, optics narrowed under his visor. "No duh, but sorry to say, your kinda wet too."

"I've noticed." He said smiling. "Let's finish up here then get some energon."

"Sounds good." Jazz said offering a smile of his own.

* * *

><p>Later that day Prowl was walking back to his quarters. It was getting late and he had just finished his shift at the monitor room. Sense he started remember some things, Ratchet has deemed him fit enough to at least handle that.<p>

Though Prowl went to see Ratchet, he wasn't able to ask him anything he wanted to know. Some mechs on patrol had a run in with some cons. To Ratchet's dismay there were injuries he had to repair and kicked him out with orders of light duty. And by light duty he obviously meant monitor duty.

Prowl sighed and shook his head, Sometimes that medic was a little weird.

Other than the fact he still had unanswered question, the day has gone rather well. Mechs were happy that his memories were coming back and because of orders from, and strong threats from the CMO, the twins haven't pulled any pranks lately.

He didn't see what was wrong with the twins having a little fun. Jazz explained that that was one of the reasons why they couldn't. He was an easy target for them.

When he got to his quarters and opened the door he found Jazz already in the room. He was sitting at the desk with his legs up on the desk, music was blasting. Prowl thought about why he couldn't hear the music from the hall but quickly shook the thought out of his head. It looked like Jazz was working on a report. Curious, Prowl walked up behind him.

"What are you working on?" He asked, causing the other mech to jump slightly.

"Primus Prowl, you really need to stop doing that," He said jokingly. Prowl cocked his head, asking for an answer. "Eh, it's nothing. Just a report from patrol. It can wait." He said tossing the datapad onto the desk.

"Oh, well if it's a report you should probably finish it."

"Nah I'd rather spend time with you."

Prowl smiled softly. He grabbed Jazz's hand and led him over towards the berth. He dragged him down and snuggled up to him. He sighed contently when he felt the familiar arms wrap around him.

"Tired huh?" Jazz asked and only got an answer in return. He chuckled and started rubbing soft circles in between the mech's door wings. "Guess thats understandable. I mean, monitor duty is the most boring thing out there."

Prowl pressed his face closer to Jazz's spark. Something he remembered doing after every hard day he's had. Again he sighed. He felt his systems shut down one by one, gladly welcoming recharge.

Jazz looked at the sleeping mech in his arms. He sighed. He was happy that Prowl was sleeping. Before the...accident, he barely slept at all. He really needs the rest. He's always too 'busy' with work. He pulled the mech closer before he too shut off his optics letting recharge consume him.

For the second night in a row, Prowl woke with a start. Though this time it wasn't from a dream rather than pain.

He sat up and put his helm in his hands. His processor felt like it was being pulled apart piece by piece with a pair of rusty pliers. The pain was unbearable. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up but soon found himself on the floor.

He cried out as the pain increased. He could hear his spark pounding in his processor, the dull, barely there light in the room hurting like nothing else. He pressed his head against the floor and cried out again.

"J-jazz!"

Jazz jolted out of recharge and sat up. He looked around for Prowl and found him on the floor. He was convulsing and was screaming.

He jumped out of the berth, going to his side immediately.

::Ratchet! There's something wrong with Prowl, get over here _now._::

When he heard a grumbled "on my way" He turned his full attention onto his convulsing bondmate.

"Prowl? Prowler? Can you hear me? What's wrong? Prowl!" He started stroking the door wings and moved him onto his side.

Prowl barely felt himself being moved. He relaxed when he felt his door wings being stroked, but not by much. Tears started falling down his cheeks.

He looked up into the worried face of his lover. The pain obvious on both their faces. He barely noticed Ratchet rushing into the room.

"Processor... hurts" He whispered almost to soft for both mechs to hear before he passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg I'm sooo sorry for the long freaking wait! <strong>

**I ran out of inspiration for a couple months but then when I actually had something going and was ALMOST DONE with the chapter, my idiot of a father updates the pc thinking everything from _2012 _wasn't important and didn't save anything. Soo long story short, every picture and document is gone. Forever. I flipped shit on that guy for weeks. **

**So to make up for it here is a rather long chapter which is 3161 words. The flashback alone is 1649 and the present day stuff is 1512. I'm proud of this chapter even though it's not what I originally had.. **

**I'm done ranting! Hope you enjoyed! Spare some reviews even after the horrendous wait? Also thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed/faved! **

**Hugs for all (~^,^)~**


	5. Chapter 5

Bright blue optics snapped open.

The only sound was his cooling fans working overtime trying to bring down the heat of his frame. His body, he noted, was for the most part numb. He couldn't feel a thing, though he could still move. If the scraping of his fingers against the table were anything to go by.

He lifted his head to try to get a look of where he was at. To his dismay it was dark. Not because there wasn't enough light because he can see just fine with how limited it is, but because the room itself was dreary. Judging by the tools that are in his line of sight, he was in some kind of med-bay and not a clean one, the tools were rusted beyond belief. But the color of the walls, a dingy rusted brown and not vibrant orange, told him he was defiantly not in the Arks' med-bay in the care of the CMO.

Suddenly a blinding light shined into his optics. Instinctively, he brought up an arm to shield the light. When no arm appeared realization struck. He was strapped down.

A clawed hand grabbed his helm and slammed it back onto the table resulting in a loud thud and a painful gasp. Feeling suddenly shot down his body in the form of pain then once again gone.

_"C'mon wake up! Don't do this.." _

That voice. He knew that voice. It was one that brought joy into this nerve wrecking situation. He tried to find the owner of said voice but couldn't see anyone. Everything to him was just a never ending scene of bright light. Just then a figure came into view. At first blurry. He couldn't see any detail that would tell him who the mech expect for the bright line of red light.

Instantly he knew who was there standing with him and it was not the owner of the voice he heard. As the shape became more defined so did the slight fear that trickled through his body.

_"Please buddy, you can't leave, not again..."_

There was that voice again. It just kept coming back to taunt him. But that didn't matter at the moment. What did was the mech before him. The mask came into view first. Next the cannon on his shoulder. Then ever so slowly the the rest became noticeable.

_"We just got you back._ **_I _**_just got you back."_

There right above him was the one mech he could never have standing above him. That fear he was feeling before was back and was in full force now.

He needed to get back to the Ark. Back to him. He promised when he went out on the mission that nothing would go wrong. That he'd be fine and back before he knew it. And it's been Primus knows how many days. He's probably going crazy, tearing everything up by now. He always could give the twins a run for their money when it came to protective instincts.

He let him down. He broke his promise.

_"Prowl...please come back to me."_

His optics widened when a hand reached for his helm once more. He could feel the hands creep inside his CPU, poking and touching everything that they thought were of use to them, and before he knew it he was hit with pain. He couldn't help the scream that escaped from him mouth.

The blinding pain traveled through his once numb body. He knew what the mech was doing and had to stop it. He had to stop Soundwave and there was only one thing he could do. Ratchet has told him to only use this option in a last ditch effort. He had a feeling that that effort was now. He had a feeling that if he didn't do this now it would surely mean the end of the Autobots.

Through the pain he was able to access the file in his CPU that would start the process. He heard the Decepticon's third in command growl when the process started and he was kicked out from accessing the files he needed. Taking what he had, the Decepticon unhooked himself from the Autobot's CPU before the emergency shut down attacked the stolen files.

_"PROWL!"_

Prowl felt his mind shutting itself down. One by one the files locked themselves away, refusing access to anyone or thing.

As he started shutting down into stasis he felt the third in command enter his CPU one last time before everything went black.

He just wanted to go home, back to Jazz.

* * *

><p>Jazz was forced out of the med-bay buy a very irritated medic. It wasn't his fault. Really it wasn't. What else was he supposed to do other than hover Ratchet when his bond mate had a near spark failure?<p>

He sure as slag wasn't going to sit down and do nothing, so now Jazz is pacing the hallway.

Everything seemed to be going great. Prowl was just remembering who he, as well as everyone else, was. He thought that they finally had a break.

He didn't know what happened exactly, he was sleeping one moment then jolting awake the next due to Prowl screaming. He didn't understand what caused the poor mech to be in so much pain. He was scared. Some of that emotion was leaked from Prowl's side of the bond sure, but most of the feeling was coming from himself.

Now he was worried. Ratchet wouldn't say much when they got the second in command to the med-bay. The cranky medic just went straight to hooking the Praxin to spark and CPU monitors. He scanned for basically everything he could think of, but nothing came up.

Jazz stopped pacing and leaned against the wall. Sliding down said wall, he put his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do. For all he knew he lost his bond mate again, and this time he might not get him back.

He looked up when the sound of doors opening met his audios. His overly bright visor met the tired optics of the medic. Ratchet walked over and sat down next to the third in command. He sighed and put his head back against the wall.

"How is he?"

Ratchet took a deep breath before looking at the distraught mech. "He'll live," Jazz let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, "but with what processor damage I'm not sure exactly."

Jazz nodded as long as he was alive. "Can I see him?" He waited for the medic to nod before getting to his feet and walk to the med-bay.

"Jazz," he stopped and turned looking at the now standing mech, "He's sleeping for now, but when he wakes up, I can't promise that he'll remember.."

The third in command drew in a shaky breath before nodding, he didn't trust his voice at this point.

Walking through the doors, he made a beeline for the table with Prowl laying on it. He looked so much more peaceful then he did just an hour before.

He sat down and reached out for a white hand. It felt unnaturally limp in his own. If it wasn't for the steady beeping of the spark monitor and the colorful frame, he would think that Prowl was offline and that thought scared him.

It was uncommon for Jazz to be in this position. Sitting by a bed in the med-bay scared shit-less and wondering if whoever was there will survive. He didn't know how the twins could do this so many times. He was instantly grateful that he didn't get hurt often. He would hate to have Prowl sit by while he was laying there.

He laid his head down on the table stoking a thumb over the hand still in his grasp. listening to the steady and there beeping of the spark monitor, telling him that his mate is very much alive, Jazz started to fall into recharge.

No longer being able to stay awake he let darkness of recharge wash over him.

He just prayed to any god out there that Prowl would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait! I hate myself for it... Also sorry it's not as long as it could/should be but I tired. Hopefully it wont take so long next time to update? Maybe..?**

**Also thanks to everyone that reviewed/faved/followed so far! Hopefully you guys are still out there haha**

**Anyway review, fav, follow!**

**~VaRa xxx**


End file.
